Kyubi's Revenge
by Maracia Ni' Asa
Summary: Sasuke's gone to Orochimaru, Sakura's training under Tsunade, and Naruto's own determination has done him in. Ero-Sennin's out of ideas, so Kyubi has some of his own...
1. Default Chapter

It was a beautiful spring day. The sun was shinning. The birds were singing. The women were bathing. The perverts were spying on them...

"Ero-Sennin!" A hyperactive orange blur pounced on our unsuspecting peeper. "Oye, Ero-Sennin! You promised to teach me a new jutsu today!"

"NARUTO! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me..."

Suddenly, the day didn't look quite soo bright as an angry mob of previously bathing women aim their wrath towards our favorite perverted writer.

* * *

It had been two years since they had left Hidden Leaf. Needless to say Jiraiya was running out of new things to teach Naruto. Naruto was a fast learner, and with the help of Kyubi's chakra, his potential was limitless – not to mention his stamina.

Jiraiya sighed as he sat beneath the shade of a tree. Running away from those women today had been especially tricky. Or maybe he was simply getting too old for this - now that was a scary thought.

"Oye! Ero-Sennin!" A grumpy Naruto taps his foot impatiently. "You promised to teach me a new jutsu if I was able to complete all that new training!"

"I lied."

"Na...Nani?"

"I was stalling...you see the truth is Naruto...I've already taught you everything."

* * *

Hey all you Naruto fans! I'm aiming to do an awesome new Naruto fic. Problem is if I don't have help my fics never seem to complete themselves, so if any one wants to join me, just Review no Jutsu! 


	2. Destined paths to cross

Jiraiya snorted "Not that you've perfected all that you learned, but there's nothing new for me to teach you. So, get back to your training." He dusted off his pants calmly as he stood.

"EHHhhh... but I already finished the course with the 300lb weights." Naruto stammered.

"Then double them."

* * *

"Baka Ero-Sennin!" Naruto panted as he trudged slowly up the waterfall. "Stupid training."

Running up a waterfall isn't an easy task. You have to maintain a steady flow of chakra, just like the water walking; and you have to focus the chakra into your feet so that you stick to the water, like the tree climbing, but several new factors are added. The object upon which you are focusing the chakra, the water, is constantly moving downward and your chakra focus must flow against the current to the new water falling under your feet. And with weights, there is an added factor of intense gravity.

Finally clearing the top, Naruto struggles to reach the river bed where he collapses on the bank.

_That pervert's going to kill me before Akatsuki even gets the chance..._

* * *

Naruto grunts as his eyes slowly open, blinking in the light. _Stupid sun... I must have fallen asleep..._

Naruto jumps up suddenly and spins around, eyes narrowing as he glares suspiciously into the surrounding foliage. _I know I heard something..._ straining his ears he hears a muffled noise in the distance. _There!_ Dashing off after the sound, Naruto clears two miles in a couple of seconds. _I didn't know my hearing was this good..._

Pausing outside of the clearing, Naruto surveys the scene, repeating to himself a lesson he learned the hard way. _A good ninja prepares himself before going into action..._

The sneers of three young men echo in his ears as they appear to be torturing some poor animal. "Stupid demon, thought you could get away with stealing our food?" The creature whimpered in pain as he kicked it, flinging it a few feet across the ground.

A fierce protectiveness surged through Naruto, as Kyubi's red charka suddenly emanates from him. Growling, he lunges into the clearing in front of the men. Naruto slowly stands and faces the men, glaring through red eyes. "Don't you dare touch him."

The men take a step back. "And who are you to tell us what to do, punk?"

Naruto gives an almost evil foxy grin. "Uzumaki Naruto, the future Hokage and your worst nightmare."

* * *

Cautiously, Naruto approaches the injured animal. The wounded creature opens its eyes and growls as he nears. "Hey there little one, I'm not going to hurt ya." Rubbing the back of his head, Naruto ponders how to calm the animal down. "How bout we start with introductions?" He hold out his hand, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

Glaring at the human, the creature warily crawls closer and sniffs his outstretched hand, blinking in suprise. "Otousan?"

* * *

Hey minna! Thanks for the reviews! I'm still looking for some help with the story, whether it's random suggestions or editing, I could use it! Together we will complete this story, cuz that's our ninja way! 


	3. Speaking of the Devil

Naruto glances about warily as he walks down a sewer like corridor. Suddenly a large gate appears before him. Glaring at the demon god sealed beyond the gate, Naruto fearlessly approaches.

Kyubi lunges forward, only to be thrown back by the seal. Growling, he scowls at Naruto from his prison. "I still wish to kill you."

"You'd only be killing yourself."

The nine-tailed fox demon snorts, "You've grown, kit."

Naruto smiles and rubs the back of his head, "Two years and a lot of training will do that… but why am I here? Last time was the first I actively used your chakra."

"I called you here."

"Ehh…?" Naruto crosses his arms, "I'm not letting you out if that's what your asking."

"Baka. I could not become free of you now even if the seal was broken."

"Nani?"

"The seal is designed to absorb my power. Slowly it is merging me with my prison." He glares at Naruto. "The stronger you become, the more you are able to handle my chakra, the more we merge."

Surprised, Naruto stammers, "How do we stop it?"

"You can't, it began the moment I was sealed. Recently you have grown drastically. Already all of your senses have been heightened beyond normal ningen capacity. Your scent has even been slightly altered. The only upside for me is now I am able to observe all that you can."

"Hey, this is my body! What gives you the right to eavesdrop in my life? And don't you dare think of trying to take over!"

Kyubi chuckles, his long tongue licking his teeth. "Tempting. But for now the seal prevents me from attacking you or escaping… though I do have a proposition for you."

Naruto pouts, "Hmph, what could you possibly offer me?"

The nine-tails grins, knowingly, "Training." he answers simply, "there is a lot that I could teach you, kit."

"Honto?" Naruto stops and glares at Kyubi suspiciously. "Why should I trust you? I'm not the same dead last I used to be."

Narrowing his eyes, Kyubi growls, "You are going to be protecting my kit. I will personally train you to ensure that your incompetence doesn't get you both killed."

"Ehh…? Your kit? But you've been trapped inside me for the past 15 years."

"And I believed he was killed 15 years ago. Us demons age slower than you ningens, which has probably attributed to your current height… Runt."

"Hey! Why you…" Naruto rolls up his sleeves and prepares to recklessly attack.

Kyubi chuckles, knowing exactly what buttons to push, "You know what, kit? If you put as much zeal into my training as you show me now, not only will you become stronger but it will only help you obtain your dream."

Naruto blinks, "You'll help me train to become Hokage? But don't you want to destroy the Hidden Leaf?"

"I still hunger for my revenge, but there are more important matters at hand now." The demon god smiles sadistically, "Let's not waste any time, your training begins now!"

* * *

A young man curled into a fetal position as the morning sun started to peak over the horizon. Groaning, he coughed up blood as he struggled to regain his breath and calm his racing heart.

He lay there, dazed for several minutes. Finally, Naruto managed to sit up with much difficulty. Gazing across the dying embers of a campfire, his eyes slowly focus on a small sleeping creature. Naruto carefully picked the two tailed fox kit, mindful of his newly bandaged injuries. The kit whimpered slightly in it's sleep and curled back up into Naruto's lap.

Naruto ran his hand through the little fox's fur, grinning wearily. "You've got one over protective father, kit. And I thought Jiraiya-sensei was brutal."

Staring off into the distance, Naruto absentmindedly wipes a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth. "I guess you're family now, kit; my little brother. You're gonna need a name… hmm… How 'bout Yohabi , Uzumaki Yohabi?"


End file.
